


后日谈

by MickeyTown



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	后日谈

“就这样，你回到了我的身边”

我讲完故事的最后一句，默默等着对方做出反应。  
啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒，对面人的手指有节奏地互相敲击着，我知道这代表着他正在思索。  
片刻后，对方开口了。

“……多么愚蠢的故事啊”  
“啊哈哈，是吗”我不好意思的挠挠头。  
“我还以为你会相信呢”  
“你当我和你七岁的时候一样傻啊，我那时都开始赚钱了”

没有按想象中的状况发展啊……我遗憾地低下头，接下来要怎么做才能解除我俩之间的冷战呢？

 

“不过，是个不错的故事”  
视野里伸进了一只手。  
“亏得你能编出这么个故事，看在这个故事的份上，我、我就原、原谅你好了”  
我抬起头，看见Theodora正别扭的侧过脸。

这不是有点相信了嘛。

“谢谢你原谅我啦，b——brother”

我笑着握住他的手。

 

童年的记忆已经模模糊糊，但这件事始终清晰如昨日。  
我们最开始的矛盾，和后来一起的冒险。  
就算你已经忘记了也没关系，就算只有我一个人记得也没关系，我一定会和你一起度过每一个感恩节。

你不知道，你愿意回到我身边让我是多么的开心


End file.
